WereVamp war
by Shadow's party girl 96
Summary: Amy's a vampire and Shadow is a werehog.They learn to love each other even though their family's and other kind hate each other rated M for vilonce and more
1. The Hunt

Thanks to all those who have been reading my stories and well likeing here's the disclamir,Cream and sorry for any spelling errors.

Cream:Thank you mrs. Shadow's party girl 96,she doesn't own sega or the sonic team,but she does own some of the OC characters.

In the great woods of chaos mountain's,lived the werehog's and the clan of vampire's(or vamphogs).Two diffrient creatures will learn to love one another for who they are,not what they lives we live,may or may not matter,but to some they do.

(The werehog camp,early dawn)  
>The camp was just stirring and the three princes hadn't waken , Sonic,and Shadow were all still nestled in their hamack's.<p>

"Wake up boy's."Thier mother,Luna,yelled.

"5 more minute's."They all muttered.

"Your mother told you to get up." Their father,Koga,commanded.

The three started to stir,under the bed's three german shepard's rose.  
>"Mom do we get to go hunt with dad to day."Sonic asked,excided.<p>

"It depends on what he say's."She responded,handing him a piece of deer.

After eating,they went to ask their father if they could go,he said yes,but told them they were also hunting for their enemy the vampire.  
>"Let's go,I have a need for speed."Sonic said,running in place.<p>

"Ok let's go,but remeber vampire's will do anything to trap you."thier father warned.

(Vampire castle,mid-afternoon)  
>"Cream-sen I can't belive that I get to go on my first hunt alone"Amy rose,princess of the vampire's,shouted gleefully,jumping in little circle's.<p>

"Yes Amy-chan I'm happy for you,I'm still to young,that and my fangs still haven't came yet."She sighed,pokeing at her teeth.

"Well i'm off"Amy said,mostly to herself,as she grabbed her cloak,and went out the passed the iron gate,and put her hood on to keep the sun out of her eyes,it was very bright and bugging her.  
>(<p>

Middle territory)  
>"Yum,deer blood sound's good."Amy muttered to herself.<p>

She sat in a big tree watching a deer branches shook on the other side of the clearing,spooking the deer herd.  
>"Aww their goes my lunch."Amy scolded metally,as they ran away.<p>

"Silver do you smell something sweet like vinalla."A older male voice asked ,followed by a yes from a younger voice.  
>Four werehog's by the way they smelled,entered the was so hungry that she started to nod off into sleep.<br>"Got to stay awake."She thought.

she fell out of the tree,getting all of their attaion "It's a girl what is she doing out her."Sonic asked,steping close to her.

"Sonic stop,it's a vampire,a fledling more or less."Thier father step close to her,almost getting bitten.

(Amy's pov)  
>I was so hungry that when he got close,I couldn't control myself.<p>

"wow be careful dad."the white one warned.

"I'm sorry,I'm just so hungry,is there a deer herd around here."I asked.

They looked at me like I just took my first step.I started to get up,but the older one snarled at me,I was so scared

"Please,i'm just 15 years old,I didn't do anything,this is my first hunt,its a right of passage for all vampire's that just grew their fangs."I studdered.I rose my arm,to protect myself,and they all gasped,even the old one.

"What is it something I did."I asked,looking at them,the old one smirked,  
>and grabed my arm sqeaseing it,and pulled me up.<p>

"Look's like we have the vampire princess,strange they say your much more stronger,your like a human."He said,with disgust.

I flipped him over my shoulder,bared my teeth,and ran as fast as I could.

"Help gaurds werehogs."I screamed loud as I could when I got to our Territory gaurds were nowhere,and I was attacked by them.

"Let me go,let go,animals,animals."I screamed over and over twisting and turning trying to get out of their grasp.

"Shut her up she's hurting my ears."Silver whined.

"I'll shut up when I feel like it."I spat back.

The blue one hit the back of my neck and I blacked out.

(Werehog camp)(Normal pov)

"Boy's back so soon,what is that smell"Luna asked sniffing At the bag they held.  
>"<p>

It's nothing mom."Sonic said,reasureing his mom.  
>she grabbed the bag,and amy fell out,still in her cloak,she was sleeping.<p>

"What you kidnaped a human,o koga how many times do I have to tell you."

Luna scolded at her husband,then sniffed the air,and she faced Amy.

"Is that the Vampire princess."She asked,her voice filled with anger.

Sonic and the boys ran off when they heared their mom explode on there father.A couple hours their mom calmed down and put Amy in one of the hamacks,the little werelings were gathered around here,never seen a real vampire before.  
>"Ugh were am I."Amy muttered as she woke up,rubbing her stiff neck.<p>

"Your in the werehog camp sweety,can I get you anything."A blue and black hedgehog asked.

"Yes if you have any deer blood,I'd be very thankful."She said,sweetly.

The hedgehog nodded then got up and pulled her cloak over her head she stepped out of the tent,everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"Um hello."She said,softly.

A two-year-old bat girl walked up to her,The smell of her blood was calling ,but Amy held it back.  
>"No I don't want to hurt you little one."Amy said,rubbing the top of her head,and giuded the child to it's mother,The others were speachless.<p>

"Here is your blood Miss."the strange hedgehog came back and handed her a cup with red liqiud.  
>Thanks,i'm Amy by the way."Amy took the cup and smiled at the woman.<p>

She took a small sip from the cup and imideantly her eyes went from a sparkleing emerald green to a crimson she gulped it down,and when it was all gone she slowly returned to normal.

"Aww that hit the spot now I don't have the need to rip out someones throth."Amy giggled.

Silver and the boy's were takeing with their father about Amy when the heard screams and rushed out side and saw a crowd.  
>"Whats going on here."Koga's voice boomed.<br>Amy was in the middle juggleing three little werelings and they were all smileing and giggleing,but their mother's were worryed and hovering near-  
>by.<p>

"Hahahaha ok time to come down."Amy said giggleing.  
>They all came down and Amy saw Shadow,she blushed slightly and looked at the walked to the edge of the camp and tryed to escape,<br>But shadow saw her and went after her,the others didn't see her and where confused, then They heard screams and a tree break,then shadow reappered with a struggleing Amy being dragged behind him.  
>"She tryed to escape."He replied,casualy.<p>

"Is he always this casual."Amy asked.

"Ya"Sonic and Silver said together.  
>They all laughed,but Amy was thinking of a way to escape.<p>

Ok this is the end of chapter one,Hope you liked it if you want to be in the story,please review and put your charactars name and if they want to be a werehog or a vampire.O and If you have a idea just review as well and I'll give you full credit thanks. :D


	2. Rescue gone bad

Thanks for the reviews and I don't own the following:

-Luna the wolf(Vampire)

These are charaters readers let me use thanks people :)  
>I don't own sega or the sonic team,I may get more charaters so i'll update ever chapter thanks<p>

(Vampire castle)(Night time)  
>Cream ran down a long hallway and was franticly trying to locate Amy,she had searched her room, the garden, the libary, the den, And the kitchen.<br>Cream was haveing no luck so she went to ask Luna,she was a white wolf with bangs that covered her eyes,Cream found her in the fighting arena,practiceing her homeing attack.

"Miss Luna have you seen Miss Amy?"Cream asked,hopeing for a yes.

"Nope sorry Cream,But I did see her earlier hunting,but I was on the other side of the lake."Luna said

"O Miss Amy has been missing all day,do you think some werehogs got her."  
>Cream asked,shakeing with worry and fright.<p>

"Nah Amy's the Toughest Vampire Besides me ofcourse,she can take a bunch of fleabags."Luna chuckled,rubbing Cream's head.

"But what if she got hurt,and we wouldn't even know."Cream wailed,tears flooding down her little face.

Luna didn't like it when her friends cryed so she dicided to help.

"Ok I'll help you find her,lets get our hood's and start looking."Luna Said.

They grabbed their hoods and a jug of blood,just in case Amy was starved.  
>Thye pushed the big iron gate that was in front of the old castle,and stepped out into the grabbed Cream's hand and they started to look for their pink,fun-loveing,happy-go-lucky,friend.<p>

"Miss Luna look there was a stuggle here."Cream said pointing to claw marks and some foot prints.

"I think I got the scent."Luna replied,smelling Amy's Strawberry Shampoo.

They found a were camp and it was almost dawn,Amy was tyed to a old post and her head hung low,her dress once clean and new,was now dirty and ripped in multiple places.

"Miss Amy you wake."Cream whispered,trying to get her attetion.

"Cream,Luna what are you doing her."Amy whispered back,Happiness and fear radiated in her words.

Luna untyed Amy and helped her hugged her best friends,and they saw a flash of silver and black with red.

"Its Silver and Shadow,what are they doing up."Amy said,confused.

Silver stepped in front of them,and Luna looked was a Silver-colored hedgehog that was about her age and he looked very cute to her.

"Looks like Amy brought some friends."Silver's voice made Luna shutter.

"Miss Amy I'm said,holding on to her tightly.

"Its ok Cream."Amy said,reasureing her.

Amy bared her teeth and stepped in front of her friends,protecting them with her sighed and ran up to Amy,but she doaged him and grabbed his quills and yanked him then did a homeing attack,But got hit by Shadow,she punched his face and kneed his stomack and Luna did a homeing attack and slamed into Shadow's back and he was sent flying,Cream tripped Silver and grabbed his feet,and started to spin him around.

"This-is-for-hurting-Miss-Amy."Cream shouted cutting her words with every spin and let him go,he slammed into a tree and it let a loud snap noise wakeing the whole village.

"Cream when did you start fighting."Amy asked,shocked at what her long-  
>eared freind did.<p>

"I didn't want him to hurt you."Cream replied.

They villager stepped out of their tents and fear came over some of them.  
>They tryed to keep the children inside but they all came flooding out,a two-tailed fox joined them.<p>

"What are you doing here."The fox asked.

"We are rescueing Miss Amy."Cream said,Blushing alittle.

"I'm tails,whats your name."He asked blushing to.

"My name is Cream and this is Miss replied,pointing to the white warrior.

"Sorry about the boys they scared us."Amy said,bowing lightly,followed by Cream and Luna.

That was a total lie,but the villager didn't know so they accepted the apolagy.

Koga walked up to the three Vampires and looked at the boys and started to laugh.

"Well looks like your stronger then we thought and so are your friends."He said looking from Cream to Luna then to Amy.

"Well we train everyday,Fleabag."Luna smirked,folding her arms slightly.

"Ow that actully hurt."Silver whined to himself when he got up.

Then he saw Luna and felt something new(Its love but he doesn't know).He felt like being near the white wolf that had large bangs that covered felt the same way with Cream.

"Hi i'm silver,whats your name."Silver asked Luna,blushing slightly.

"My name is Luna,sorry about earlier we where just helping Amy."Luna said ,her muzzle was beat red.

Amy pulled Luna and Cream into a tent and was looking at them,all serious was in her eyes,she looked like her mother,but more like her father when she got mad,and right now she was mad.

"What are you thinking,they could have killed you."Amy said,folding her arms.

"Um trying to find you."Luna replied,still thinking of Silver.

Amy sighed and hugged her best friends tightly and looked at them with soft eyes.

"You two are the stupidest people I know,and yet I love ya with all my heart."Amy muttered.

"Amy-sen will we ever leave,my mama will be worryed sick,as your father."  
>Cream asked,ploping down on a hamack,swinging in softly.<p>

"O sweet honey ice tea,I forgot about that."Amy replied,rubbing her head.

"Don't worry,I have a tracker in my bracelet,they will find us."Luna said.

"But father will kill all of the werehogs even Shadow,Silver,and Tails."Amy retorted.

"I forgot about that."Luna said,slumping to the floor,sadness takeing over her.

"Wait,what if we say we were attacked by something and they rescued us."  
>Cream said,standing up,and pointing upward,for incourgement.<p>

"That's not a bad idea Cream-chan."Amy replied,smileing brightly.

"Yea I like that idea alot."Luna said,rubbing her chin thinking about it.

"All we have to do is get the werehogs and tell them."Cream said,before slideing back down,worry settled in her.

"They may not go for it."Luna said,before snapping her fingers.

"I got it we get Tails,Shadow,and Silver to fall in love with us and we then tell them and they tell Koga."Luna beamed,loveing the part about falling in love with Silver.

Amy and Cream loved it to and they all high-fived each giggled at the thought and got to work on operation:Fall in love.

thats chapter two,hope you liked it please review,and if remeber if you want to be in it all you have to do is tell me the charactars name and if they are a vampire or werehog,And before i forget Also tell me the type of animal they are (Exp. Bat,Hedgehog,dog.)I'm thinking of putting rouge in the story but I don't know.


	3. Operation:Fall in love,Amy's first Kiss

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been in surgrey and other junk. XP Ok I don't own sega or the sonic team,But I do Own starlight the cat This are reader's character that they let me borrow for the story,So thank you very much Luna,and Cpt Hande oINACTIVEo. I dont own -Luna the wolf or-Grass the fox.  
>Ok time for the story.<p>

The girls had started to put thier plan in and Tails were going on walks and,Luna and Silver were spareing seeing who would be stronger.  
>As for Amy what ever she did,Shadow would ingnore her,But Sonic would always be by her side.<p>

"Sonic I said no I don't want to go to the moonpool's with you tonight."Amy said,sighing as she sat under a oak tree.

"Aw But Amy it will be so fun."Sonic begged her,him the werehog prince begging a blood sucking beauty.

She sighed and got up,and she walked over to Shadow,putting on a brave face,she walked into his sunlight.

"Sorry Sonic But I have plans with Shadow."Amy said,getting both of their attantion's.

"We do?"Shadow asked,raiseing his eyebrow,annoyance dripped in his words.

"Ok mabye next time."Sonic shrugged and went to get something to eat.

"Since when do we have something planned,Amy."Shadow demanded,after Sonic was out of earshot.

"Please Shadow,I'm begging you,I don't want to hang out with Sonic all day I can only take so much of him."Amy replied,clasping her hands together,begging him.

He looked at her puppy dog face and sighed,knowing he had been beaten.

"Ok,meet me at the big maple tree in three hours."He said,before walking away to try and get some peace.

Amy squeled with delight,as she ran to tell Cream and Luna,Amy was thinking about her Father,the king,and if he was Worryed ,Her mother died about seven years ago,when humans invaded their castle.

"Hmm strange how he hasn't sent a tracker to find us,or is he testing us."Amy thought to herself.

"Hey Cream! Hey Luna!"Amy shouted to her freinds as she walked down a huge cliff that surrounded to camp.

Cream and Luna looked up at their pink friend and waved,Cream came bounceing up to Amy,holding a red and black seashell.

"Look Amy-sen isn't it pretty."Cream asked,her eyes sparkled.

"Wow,your right Cream-Chan,Luna-sen what do you think."Amy asked the white wolf,Who was working on a tan.

"Hea a seashell is a seashell,that is if you find a silver one,i'll take it."She said,dreamily.

Cream and Amy looked at her funny,then bursted into giggles,Amy told them about her date with Shadow tonight.

"Tails and I are haveing dinner,what about you Luna."Cream stated,before looking and her.

"Well I'm takeing Silver to the human world and we are going shopping."Luna said,rubbing her hands together,evily.

Cream and Amy sweat-dropped and rubbed their necks,giggleing beamed with determination,she walked back to the tent that she shared with Luna and Cream and looked at her dress,It was ragged and dirty,She frowned at it and took it off,she quickly and qiuetly took a pair of sissors and got to sniped at it here then there and in her own time record,she sliped on her new dress.

It was black summer dress with a red ribbon on the side and her blue head-band turned into a black one,same thing with her boots.

"Wow this is so cute,I'm sure Shadow will love it."Amy stated,grabbing her face will blushing.

Amy walked to the big maple tree and waited for sat on one of the lower branches and saw Cream,Tails,Luna,and Silver walking along the Path,Amy heard something,and saw Shadow,Amy jumped down gracefully.

"Wow Amy you look great."Shadow remarked,looking at her dress.

"R-really t-thanks -a-alot Shadow."Amy replied,blushing.

He took her hand and together they walked to the place Shadow had picked. Amy was nervous,espically since Shadow was still holding her hand.

"Um Shadow,I was wandering if maybe you'd like to go to a rock concert in the vampire territory friday night,I'm going to profrom in it."Amy asked,still Blushing.

He looked like he was thinking and she thought he looked cute in the light that the moon was casting,his red eyes sparkled more then any vampire she laid eyes on.

"Sure why not,I'll ask Tails and Silver if they want to go."He replied,Smileing for the first time.

When they got to their destination,Shadow quickly covered Amy's eyes,Her hands shot up and touched his.

"Hey what are you doing."She demanded.

"It's a secret Amy."Shadow whispered into her ear,makeing her shiver.

"Look at this."He pulled away his hands and they were on a ledge that over -looked the entire camp and she could see her home,her castle.

"O Shadow it's bueatiful."Amy replied,laying her hands over her heart.

"Yea,Mom would always take us up here."He stated.

"Um Shadow I was wan-."She couldn't finished becase the rocks under her gave away.

"Aghhhhh Shadow help me."Amy screamed,holding on for dear life.

"Hold on Amy."Shadow said,while he slide over to the edge.

"I'm slipping."Amy started to panick.

"Give me your hand."Shadow shouted,reaching out his hand.

Amy grabbed his hand and he pulled her up,both of them were panting and Amy was crying ,she gave him a bear hug and was crying in hischest,He rubbed her back in smooth circle's and was makeing "shhing"noises.

"Thank you so much Shadow,You saved my live."Amy cryed over and over in his Fur.

Shadow cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes,emerald meet Crimson.  
>Amy leaned in and their lips touched,Shadow tasted strawberrys and Amy Tasted cinnamion,Amy and Shadow both moaned with pleasure.<p>

"Amy I love you so much."Shadow's words echoed in her brain.

"O Shadow I feel the Same way."Amy said,before they deepened the kiss.

He took her hand and helped her up,They brushed off the dirt that hung to thier clothes.

"Um Thanks agian Shadow."Amy said,Before she walked away.

"No problem Amy."Shadow said,Looking at his Bueatiful Rose.

Fhew chapter three is now done,sorry I forgot to put Grass in,but he will be in it soon.

Amy:O Shadow your a good kisser

Shadow:Thanks alot Amy

Sonic:What you two kissed

Amy and Shadow:ah o,Run!

Amy and Shadow run away form a pissed-off Sonic

Grass walks up

Grass:Whats wrong with them?

Me:Don't ask now go get ready for Chapter 4 your going to meet Tails and Starlight.

Grass,Pouting:Do I have to.

Me,Pulls on his tail:Yes now go Or i'll cut off your tail in the night

Grass,Shocked:You wouldn't Dare.

Me:I can and will.

Grass:Fine

Me:See you next time in Chapter 4,Please review


	4. Meeting Grass and Starlight

Hey people this is Shadow's party girl 96 ,and right now we are on chapter 4.I dont own sega or the sonic team.I do own starlight the cat and Chelsey Night the following are reader's charactar they let me use them thanks people.I don't own Luna the wolf(Vampire)  
>Grass the fox(Vampire)<br>Thanks now lets start this thing.I'm also sorry for any spelling errors

Amy was replaying what happened in her head,and automaticly touched her lips,she smiled and ran the rest of the way back to the tent,Amy bursted into the tent as happy as a was sleeping soundly in one of the hamacks,Amy smiled to herself and got a blanket,she covered Cream and went to find Luna,she was by a big willow tree and she was talking with Silver.

"Silver You know I like you right."Luna asked blushing while she sat in his lap.

"Yea and I don't care what my parents or my brothers say."He replied.

"Do you want to go to this concert friday night,Cream,Amy,Tails,and Shadow are all going."Luna asked,turning and faced him.

"Hm sure sounds fun."He said,Before kissing her.

Amy smiled and turned to leave,but she felt like she was being watched.  
>Amy slowly turned and was centimters apart from a angery Luna.<p>

"Amilia Da La Roselina Nightmare,what do you think your doing,spying on us."Luna demanded,she was beond pissed.

"Um well I just wanted to um see what you were doing and I um just got back from my date with Shadow."Amy studdered,she was only scared of one thing and that was a pissed-off Luna.

"O well ok looks like Silver and I are going to the concert."Luna said.

"Cool,um can I tell you something."Amy asked,Luna was like a mother-figure to her.

"Sure,bye Silver."Luna waved to him,and followed Amy.

"What is it Amy"Luna asked,crossing her arms slightly.

Amy told Luna everything from the fall to the kiss and Luna nodded after Amy smiled and hugged Amy,Luna started to cry.

"um Luna why are you crying."Amy asked,concerned for her friend.

"I'm just thinking about how you could of died silly."Luna sniffled,brushing some of Amy's bangs to the side.

"But why are you smileing."Amy asked,confused now.

"Because you got your first kiss,love sure works in misterious ways."Luna's laughter made Amy smile.

Luna and Amy changed into thier pj's and went to bed,Amy woke up that morning and saw Luna and Cream were still giggled and got up,she put on a black skirt,with a green tank-top,with matching Converse's and put on her black headband.

Amy went to the spring that ran by the Camp,She knelt down and cupped her hands into the water,she brought it to her mouth,but was startled by a unknown figure.

"Shadow what was that about."Amy demanded,trying to dry her skirt.

"I thought Vampire couldn't drank or eat anything."He replied,looking at her calmly.

"That's a myth we can eat and drank,but it doesn't quench our thirst."Amy replied,looking down.

"Um Shadow,do you like me."Amy asked,blushing a scarlet red.

"If I didn't like you,then I wouldn't be talking with you."Shadow said,before magicly appering infront of her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"That and I wouldn't be here kissing a beautiful Rose either."He finished.

Amy felt light-headed,she giggled lightly,and ran her fingers through his quills,she smiled when he cupped her check.

"Shadow you do know we are to diffrent beings."Amy said,frowning

"No we are both hedgehogs."Shadow replied,Smileing.

"I mean't you being a Werehog and I being a Vampire."Amy stated,Smileing Sadly.

"I don't care, like Tails and Silver said to Cream and Luna,I don't care what my family,or my freinds say,I love you and nothing will ever change that."Shadow stated,Looking at her softly.

He felt tears hit his shoulder and he looked at Amy she was crying and smileing,she hugged him for what seemed like didn't mind though he liked the way she felt in his arms.

"Shadow,I feel the same,But i'm scared of my father,he wouldn't like it,nor will my other friends,and yet I love you dearly."Amy said.

He smiled and they hugged agian,but shadow pulled away quickly and put his arm in front of Amy and bared his teeth.

"Shadow what's wrong."Amy asked,worryed.

Then a green fox stepped out of the tree looked at Shadow then his eyes spotted Amy,and they grew bigger.

"What are you doing with the Princess."The fox spoke with a slight Russain accsent.

"Grass is that you?"Amy asked looking at him closely.

"Da, it is princess."He said,bowing slightly

"But if your here then where's starlight."Amy asked and as if on cue,a purple cat with red highlights pounced on grass.

"Hey Grass-chan miss me."She purred.

"Um how about no."He replied,before getting up.

"Amy-sen I've missed you,Is Cream and Luna still going to the concert."Starlight asked,then saw Shadow,she hissed and got in a fighting pose.

"Starlight stop he is cool,this is Shadow my um Boyfriend."Amy said the last part Silently.

"UGH Amy are you crazy."Grass and Starlight yelled at the same time.

"Um No,well Mabye."Amy said nervously.

Shadow smirked and put his arm around Amy and got to learn about them.

Well i'm done with Chapter 4 and I loved working on chapter is when they all go to the concert and well you'll find and Please review thanks alot XD


	5. the concert part 1

Hey everyone this is shadow's party girl 96 and i'm doing the disclamir again or better yet i'll let Grass do it.

Grass:She doesn't own sega or the sonic team or me or luna but she does own Starlight the cat and Chelsey Night the hedgehog.

Lets get this started folks o and please forgive the Spelling errors I'm not that good a speller.

The girls were getting ready for the party,and Grass was well being was wearing a yellow dress with her ears pulled back into a was wearing a silver colored tank-top that fit her curves with white jeans and tennis was still trying on outfits and couldn't find 'the one' as she put it.

"Amy-sen i'm sure Shadow will love whatever you wear."Luna said,getting bored.

"Miss Luna's right Amy."Cream agreed,putting on the last of her make-up.

"Ugh i'm sorry guys its just well you know."Amy replied,under a pile of clothes.

Amy bursted out of the pile,holding something and she was smileing.

"This is it,this is the one that's going to impress my Shadow-chan."Amy said.

Amy went to the bathroom and came a pink dress that went to her knees with a black belt that laid around her had on black leggings and some pink converse's,she curled her hair and put on some lip-gloss,excuse me cherry lip-gloss,with mascara,and some blush for color for looked like she stepped out of a magazine.

"Wow Amy you look amazing."Luna and Cream said together,looking with aww.

"Thanks guys let's just hope Shadow thinks so."Amy replied,before stepping out of the room.

Shadow and the guys were waiting by the maple trees waiting for the and Grass were waiting at the concert like they had and Tails were playing cards and Shadow was trying to fix his quills.

"Shadow i've never seen you like this stop."Silver asked,bored by now.

"Sorry bro it's just i have to be perfect for Amy."Shadow replied,before returning to his quills.

The girls appeared and all the boys were gave Cream a tigerlilly and she put it in was smileing really big and Silver had the stood there motionless and Amy was worryed,she tryed waveing her hand in his face and he finally snaped out of his little trance.

"Wow Amy you look fantastic!"Shadow said,blushing a scarlet red.

"Thanks Shadow,same thing with you."She replied,blushing also.

"Ok lets go I need to get my groove on."Luna said,shakeing her hips to make the point.

"Ok lets go then."Amy said,laughing at her white-fured friend.

The girls led the boys to this cave like stopped and turned to face the guys.

"Ok there are some humans in there and they are well dranks but they just think that its another party,so act like your vampire's and you'll be left alone."She told them,before stepping into the cave.

The guys nodded and followed Cream and could hear the beats of the techno music bounce off the they saw next blow there little minds.

Hey guys what you think I thought of makeing it a two-part so I hope you like it i'm working as fast as I can o and please review thanks .


	6. the concert part 2

**Hey guys this is Part two of the concert.I don't own sega or sonic blah,blah ,blah you know the on with the show.**

* * *

><p>Shadow,Tails,and Silver stood with their mouths wide saw boys smoking and danceing and dranking to,in their village this never happened so it shocked them Amy and the girls always came here,so they were use to it.<p>

"Ok boys you can close your mouths now."Luna said,smirking.

They closed their mouths and all of them a room up on the cliff part of the cave,a misterious stranger was watching them,his eyes were mostly on Starlight and Amy

"So you both discided to come back huh."He said to himself,then he snapped his fingers and a small bunny ran to his chair and bowed,shivering in fright.

"Y-es m-m-master i-is there something i can do for you."He asked,his words in studders.

"Yes see those girls down there."he said pionting to Amy and Starlight."I want you to watch them for me."He replied,still grinning evily.

"Yes master."The bunny said,before leaveing.

Amy felt like someone was watching her,so she looked around looked at her and she smiled back,not wanting to worry him,Cream took Tails arm and dragged him to the dance floor,They swayed and moved with the and Silver walked over to the bar and ordered some looked at Amy and smiled to himself,He tapped her shoulder to get her attation.

"I'M GOING TO GET A DRANK I'LL BE RIGHT BACK."Shadow shouted over the music.

"OK."Amy shouted back at watched him walk away.

Amy started to dance to the music,she swayed and turned and stepped to the right felt someone by her and she thought it was Shadow.

"O shadow your back."Amy said,but saw it wasn't him.

"O i'm sorry I thought you were my boyfriend."Amy replied,rubbing her neck.

His head was down and when he brought it up,she backed up,and was shakeing ran though the crowd and spottedStarlight and Grass, Grass was wearing his camofluge pants,with a black t-shirt,and his famous wore a black strapless dress,with black high heels,and her hair was curled and pulled back into a saw that he wasn't chaseing her anymore and sighed with saw Amy and poked Grass's arm and he saw her to.

"Hey Amy you made it,and you look amazing."Starlight gushed.

"Don't mind her princess."Grass said,in his russian accent.

Amy smiled and thought that they looked really cute had been argueing with him the whole time while Amy was talking to herself,because when she got done daydreaming,they were yelling at each other.

"I have just the mind to scratch your eyes out."She hissed,holding up her hand and showing her razor sharp claws.

"Ha you think those will hurt me."He smirked,batting her hand away.

"Um guys this isn't the time to be argueing,Scourge is here and well you know what I mean."She said,trying to stop them.

Starlight turned her head away from Grass and was now thinking of the comment Amy made.

"This make no since,I mean Scourge was bannished three years ago."Starlight thought.

"I have to check on something,Grass you look after Amy."Starlight ordered him,and he nodded.

(Starlight's pov)

I walked to the lounge part of the cave and thought I saw something green out the corner of my eye.I went to the bar part of the lounge and ordered a how that was Grass's favorite drink,I thought of him a lot lately.

"Wow I never thought the sweet and pure Starlight would be dranking."Someone said behind me.

I turned around and thought that all hell was going to break scourge stood there,smirking.

"What do you want Scourge,I thought you were bannished."I asked,trying to keep my composure.

"Ya I was but they let me back in."He said suductively,I shivered in fear.

"Aww I won't bite I promise."He laughed.

"What do you want."I demanded,trying to get as much information as I could.

"That's for me to know."He replied.

I felt like smacking him,but I didn't want to draw attaion to us,so I stood up and walked past was a mistake on my part,because he grabbed my arm and jerked me backwards.I feel into his arms,and he wraped his arm around my neck.

"Let me go."I stuggled,but he held on firm.

"Now your going to help me or your friends and that green fox will have to pay the price."He threatened me.

"Never I wouldn't help you if my life depended on it."I snapped.

"I thought you would say that."He smirked and punched me hard in my stomack area.I hissed at him and did a drop kick,but he jumped out of the way.I roundhouse kicked his face and smirked,but he seemed uneffective.I tryed punching his face,but his hand shot up and twisted my arm behind my back,my scream pirced the room and the music was looking at us.

"Let me go you asshole,or i'll kill you very slowly."I demanded,not knowing everyone was stareing.

"Aww Starlight has a temper,lets cool you off."Scourge picked me up,and I tryed clawing the crap out of him.

(normal pov)

Amy and the others were shocked,and Grass was mostly mad,Starlight was in trouble and he couldn't do ran up to Scourge and slammed into his back,he dropped starlight and she scrambled to her feet Grass ran up to her,tears about to apper in his ,Luna,and Silver did homeing attacks on Scourge,he hissed at them,before vanishing.

"Good riddance green bean."Starlight yelled at his retreating form.

"Starlight are you ok."Grass asked his purple fured freind,only to meet her lips.

"I am now,thanks to you and the others."She replied,before walking away.

Amy and the girls hugged her and they asked her many qestions, but she said nothing and soon a begle ran up to them.

"Your on stage next girls."The begle said,before running back to the Dj booth.

"Yea come on lets go."Amy yell,then ran ahead of the girls and they all laughed.

The girls got into postion and dicided to sing(take me,by nightcore)Amy was lead singer,Starlight,and cream on Bass,and Luna on the started to play and Amy stood there and started to sing,she was pretty good.

**'come on and take me,**  
><strong>take me,take me as I am'<strong>

**'come on and take me,take me as I am'**

**'don't try to change me,don't rearrange me to show everyone you can'**

**'don't try to use me or to abuse me let me be the one I am'**

**'you always tell me I should change,the way I am you think it's strange'**

**'If you want this ring to last you should try to forget my past'**

**'I am what I am this is me you see don't change a thing about me'**

**'come on and take me,take me,**  
><strong>take me as I am'<strong>

Amy stopped singing and the crowd went wild and the boys were clapping wildly and thought that they very good. later that night Amy and the other's went back to the camp and Starlight and Grass went back to the all promised to meet at the beach tommorow and soon every-one was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>well i'm done hope you all liked did scourge want with Starlight,<strong>  
><strong>does Grass and Starlight have a thing for each other,well find out in chapter seven.o and sorry the song is short theirs more to it,i just didn't want to make it to long thanks and please review!<strong>


	7. The Beach

Hey everyone sorry I've been busy lets get this started,o I don't sega or the sonic team,or Luna or Grass.I do own Starlight and Chelsey,she is in this chapter XD .

Amy was dicideing what to wear when they went to the wore a silver bikini,Cream wore a yellow finally picked out a blood red bikini that showed of her tanned belly,she put on some black daisy duke boys already went so they didn't bother to wait for them.

"I can't wait,I just love the beach!"Amy squealed,shakeing her head around.

"Ya its been a long time since we went."Luna replied,smileing real big.

They walked through a wall of green moss,and saw the vast guys had already changed,they wore swim trunks that were a shade darker then their and Starlight wasn't there yet,Grass finally showed up,but Starlight wasn't with him.

"Where's Starlight?"Amy asked him,worryed.

"I thought she was with you,I couldn't find her."He replied,also worryed.

They heard something over on a cliff. something went over the side and they finally saw what it was rideing extreme gear,and a fast one was purple,with green stripes running down the was heading straight for the water,and as soon as she was there,she ramped it up only getting the very bottom of it wet,She zoomed over them and as she got to them a second board was following was a hedgehog,and was pink with red highlights,her hair was to her midback and was flowing behind green eyes looked like they were where slightly rode up and grabbed their boards.

"Hey,sorry I'm late,She um found out and wanted to come."Starlight said,pointing to the mistrious Hedgehog.

"Hi,my name is Chelsey Night,or just Chelsey is fine don't worry I won't tell a soul."She said,crossing her heart.

They all laughed and noticed that Starlight had vanished.

(Grass's pov)

I walked into the water and it was just right,I laid down in to the water,I felt totally at peace,and that what scared me the most.I heard the theme to jaws and suddenly shot up.I looked for a shark fin,but saw none.  
>I felt something wrap around my tail and pull me down.I started to struggle,but whatever it was had a strong grip.I finally got lose and swam up to the top,I was breathing came up shortly after and was laughing her full head off.<p>

"Starlight that was not funny,you could of killed me,and What did I say about my tail."I yelled.

She started to tear up,her ears flatened back,She started to cry and this made me guilty.

"I'm sorry Grassy I just wanted to have fun I didn't mean to make you mad."She said,crying and sob.

"I'm sorry I should have yelled at you."I muttered and she gave me a big hug.

We got out and I noticed she was wearing a green bikini,I must of been blushing because she started to giggle.

I walked over to my towel,and sat down,man the things I did for her.

(Normal pov)

Starlight came up to Amy soaking wet,and shook off some water,before she sat on her boys and Chelsey were out snorkleing and Grass stayed behide,he said something about not going back in the water ever. Starlight was tanning and Cream and Luna were building a was on her towel reading a romatic novel,about these lovers saveing their farm and she was totally into it.

"Hey Amy-san do you think Grass is still mad."Starlight asked,her eyes still closed.

"I sure he isn't mad,But you did scare the blood right out of him."She replied.

"Mabye I should get him something."Starlight said.

She got up and went to the green part of the scanned the floor until she saw was a purple flower with green picked it,and smelled it,the flower smelled wonderful and she skipped to were Grass was laying on his towel,she gently shook his shoulder,he opened his eyes and saw she only centimeters away from him.

"Aghhhh!"He screamed,scooting away,more scared then from before.

"Um I'm sorry about earlyer and I wanted you to have this."Starlight said.

He looked at her for a few minutes,then at the looked at her with suspicion.

"Is it a real flower."He asked,still looking at her.

"Ofcourse it is silly,now take it."She forced it into his hands and smiled.

He loved it when she smiled and looked at the flower,it smelled wonderful and he saw Starlight was blushing. He took her chin in his hand and guided her lips to kiss was sweet and both of them were shocked.

"Um I don't know what came over me,i'm sorry."Grass said,blushing a bright red.

"Don't be."She replied,also blushing a bright red.

Amy had seen everything and was smileing.

"Well looks like they love each other after all."She said,before going back to her book.

Hey everyone I hope you liked it this chapter was mostly about My chacter Starlight the cat and a charater that was lent to me Grass the fox thanks and please my computer cut some of the story of I tryed to fix it and it won't let


	8. fight time,starlight's sacrifice

Hey everyone,shadow's party girl 96,here just saying I don't own sega or the sonic team.I also don't own Luna or Grass.I do own Starlight and Chelsey ,ok lets get this party started.

As the group was haveing fun at the beach,none of them noticed a group of both vampire's and Werehogs,had found the group.

"Those's Werehogs are holding our children hostage!"the vampire's thought.

"Those's blood sucker's couldn't be trusted."The Werehog's thought.

They went to report there findings to there higher in the Werehog leader found out he was pissed was sorry for his brother's,but he was also happy that he wasn't the one getting in trouble for once.

"I can't belive it,I let those's sluty vampire's stay here and this is what I get."He shouted,banging his fist hard on the table.

"Sonic,round up the warriors,were going to rescue the boy's."He said.

When the vampire king found out he to was wife was crying about how their precious little girl had finally been found,but was being held was in the shadow's smileing evily,since he was the one how told them where to vampire king also rounded up his troops so he could rescuse the girl,but he didn't know that Starlight or Chelsey or Grass was there.

"Watch out girls,your little fun time is over."Scourge thought.

(With Amy and the others)

Chelsey had to go because she had hunting and Grass were trying to tan,the boys were still swimming,Cream and Luna discided to go swimming was sleeping,when she felt something sat up and looked to her left.A group of werehogs was emergeing to her right and to her left was a group of was scared ,she didn't know what to was only till she saw her father that she know that it wasn't good.

Starlight and Grass ran over to Amy and the other's followed. Cream looked scared and was cowarding behind let out a low hiss,both her and Grass's eyes narrowed.

"Shadow,Tails and Silver how could you do this to your own kind."Koga yelled at the three,frowning.

"Yes I'd like to ask the same thing,I see you managed to get Grass and Starlight in on your plan as well."Amy's father said,frowning down on his daughter the most.

"Because we love each other,I love Shadow,Tails loves Cream,Luna loves Silver,and Grass and Starlight were still wandering."Amy said calmly,earning a gasp form everyone.

The werehog leader stared at them shocked,then vampire King on the other hand thought about the two great tribes joined then they would be the most powerful force in the world.

"We are leaveing,I will see you back at the castle Amy,as your friends."And with that her father and his troops were gone,Scourge was not as happy,but at least somewhat sadisfied.

"Yes your father is a fool,Werehogs attack,kill them all."Koga commanded,before leaveing Sonic followed behind him.

Shadow and Silver transformed into their werehog forms and started bared her fangs lept onto a young and Cream were hideing in the bush,Amy stayed with them as their and Grass were back-to-back fighting off the werehogs.

"This is so not what I had in mind for today."Starlight complained,as she uppercut a werehogs jaw.

"Da I know what you mean."Grass agreed.

Grass was busy fighting off two werehogs,and didn't noticed another one sneaking up on his saw it and lept in front of him,everything went in slow claws racked across her chest from her left shoulder to her right shoulder causeing a smile-like fell to his knees and caught her as she was screaming in pain and was bleeding badly.

"G-g-g-g-grass I feel funny."Starlight studdered,before falling into blackness.

Grass was overcome with anger,His eyes turned a blood red and he had this energy-like orb in his hand.

"Chaos orb!"He shouted,everyone looking at him.

The werehogs closest died and the others left calmed down abit,but he turned his gaze onto was becomeing pale and her was breathing was came up and gasped.

"quick lets get her to the said,trying to stay nodded.

Hey guys thanks for reading and i'm sorry for not updateing lately,I had a bad case of writers review,and if you have any ideas all you got to to is PM me thanks that or just reveiw XD


	9. Starlight's Memory's and Past revealed

**hey guys it's me Shadow's party girl 96,andI just wanted to say I dont own sega or the sonic team or luna or Grass.I do own Starlight and lets get this party or story  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amy and the other's finally made it to was holding Starlight and she was looking worser by the minute.A doctors ordered her a bed and she was took into the back.A nurse put them in a waiting-room like area.<p>

"Its my fault she is in this mess."Grass thought,he finally noticed he was crying when a tear hit his arm.

Amy and the others where looking the other way,trying not to cry themselfs.A doctor came in and everyone raided him with said she would be ok,but time would tell for sure.

"Now can any one tell me about her past,like family,it's not in the records?"The doctor asked,simpliy shocked at the paper.

Everyone shrugged,and said they didn't ,Cream looked at Grass and thought of something.

"Grass-san you know Starlight-san a lot more then us,do you know."She asked,looking at him with big eyes.

"Sorry I only knew her since I was first turned,she was a lot older then me."He said,rubbing his head,shyly.

Tails was thinking something and finally snapped his looked at him and he held out this walky-talky like handheld divice.

"Its a dream machine that lets me tap into someones dreams and stuff and lets me see it."Tails said.

The doctor led them to a small room,Starlight was in the middle on a small bed had a bandage wrapt around her chest. was sleeping peacefully,her chest riseing and falling with each gaze saddned,seeing what he had caused.

"Ok here we go"Tails whispered,flipping a switch on the divice.

The room seemed to disapper as the room swirled in purple and White saw a door and they all walked through they were in on of Starlights memory's.

"Where are we?"Amy asked,looking around a small little house.

The front door was a slideing door and the floor was a little lower then the one they stood saw a older cat and he was white.A younger version of Starlight was by him,she wore a red summer and was lighter purple and was frowning.

"Please let me go to work with you daddy,I'm a big girl now."The kitten plead to her father.

"Starlight I'm sorry but you can't,I love you and I just can't see you get hurt,ok."He replied,looking into her eyes.

"Ok,But wear this lucky charm I made ok."She replied,smileing as she handed him a purple and white necklace.

He ruffled her hair and put in on,they both stared laughing,he left and she turned around.

"Um guys what if she sees us."Silver asked,worrying.

"Don't worry Silver,we cant be seen or heard unless we want to be."Tails explained,going into his techno-babble.

"Tails,don't start."Shadow and Luna said together.

The room dissapper and it went to the same room only the time was saw two men drop Starlight's father on the ground and turned to leave.A dark purple cat came running down the hallway and she was sobbing.

"That must be her mother."Shadow whispered.

Luna covered Creams eyes,and was holding onto her as Starlight's mother kept sobbing, heard faint footsteps and saw Starlight rubbing her eyes sleepy.

"Mamma?"She asked,worryed.

"Starlight stay with daddy,I'm going to get the first aid kit."She said,before running off.

Starlights head turned and finally saw her dad,she took a step was covered in blood and his once white fur was red,tears were falling down her tiny cheeks,she ran to his side and fell to her knees.

"Daddy,are you ok."She asked,franticly

"Starlight,I'm sorry please look after mommy now ok."He said,sounding tired.

"No daddy,mommy is getting help,don't leave us please."She shouted alittle,crying harder.

"Sorry hunny,daddy isn't strong enough to fight,her take your charm,its to remeber me by Ok."He said,takeing her charm from earlyer.

"Ok daddy."She replied after awhile,obeying her father,she took it and put it around her neck.

He laid his head down and closed his eyes,she felt for his pulse,but he was dead. bowed her head and the other were crying to,Grass never know that such terrible things happened to his "girl"friend.

"I dont like this mermory at all."Cream said,crying softly.

"Us to Cream,us to."Amy replied,patting her head.

They where transported to what must of been the liveing room,but it was missing could see where things had been,and rearranged.A little bit older Starlight,mabye a year or two older,was reading a book,she put the book aside and took out the necklace.

"Why did you have to go Daddy,I miss you and so does mommy."Starlight asked,no one in paticular.

She heard a scream and her mother came running into the room.

"Mom whats wrong?"Starlight asked,worryed.

"The people ,they came back,to kill us,hide."Her mother studdered,grabbing her wrist and hideing her in a closet.

Two hedgehogs and a fox bursted into the room and Starlight looked fox grabbed Starlights mother and put a knive to her neck.

"Mommy,leave her alone!"Starlight ramed the door open and headbutted one on the partner grabbed her by her hair and raised her off the floor.

"Looks like Levi never told us about his daughter,to bad and you could of been worth something."He snickered.

He placed his other hand around her neck,cutting off her air,started squriming and whimpering under his grasp.

"No please she's just a little girl,take me instend."Her mother begged,fighting for her daughter's life.

"Now Amanda why would I do that,but if you insisit so much."The hedgehog nodded at the fox.

He slit her neck and she fell to her knees in her own blood,her eyes dimmed and she fell onto her side.

"Mommy,mommy get up,please mommy!"Starlight begged her mother.

"Those monsters,how could they do that to her family."Grass asked in disgust.

They turned thier attenion back to the memory,the hedgehog holding Starlight looked at him through tear stained eyes.

"Your going to let me go right mister."She asked,fear vibrateing in her voice.

"Nope sorry kid,looks like you'll see your Daddy after all."He responded,laughing with the other two.

"No leave me alone please."She begged.

Starlight bit his hand and he dropped ran out of their as fast as she could,after hours of running she came to a into a ball and cryed herself to sleep.

"I hope thats the last of these horriable memory's."Luna asked,her eyes filled with sadness.

"I don't know Luna,Tails is that all of the memorys."Amy asked him.

"Nope their are about,three left Amy."He replied.

The next two memorys were conbined in a was Strarlight walking into the arms of a elderly couple.

"Hi grandma Rose,grandpa Max,I missed you."She replied,smileing happy.

The room changed again and It was a funaral home,two coffins came up to Starlight and were saying things like i'm sorry,or you poor looked like she was Tails and Creams age.

"Thats sad,I hope the next one is a happy one."Silver asked,his ears drooped down.

Luckly it was,they came to this clearing like area,and Grass gasped in surprise.

"I know this place,its where Starlight and I meet."He stated,still surprised.

Past Grass was being beaten up by two big hedgehogs.

"hope you like your welcome to the club present freak."One said,while the other laughed.

"What do you think your doing."A all to familar voice rang out.

Starlight was sitting on a tree branch and she didn't look to Grass looked up at her with his good eye.

"The king wouldn't like to see fresh meat get beaten,now would he."She threatened.

"Get outta here girly,you don't need to be here."They countered.

She grabbing one of them and throw him into the other,they ran away,before she bared her sharp fangs.

"You ok,buddy."She asked,bending next to Grass.

"Da,the names Anatoly Levinski,thanks for saveing me."He replied.

"No problem,names Starlight,nice to meet you,Grassy."She replied,smileing.

"Grassy?"He asked,confused.

"Yea it suits you."She replied,giggleing alittle.

She helped him to his feet and they walked right through Silver,freaking him they where transported back to the hosptle room.

"Hmmm,Grass is that you"Starlight mumbled,starting to wake up.

"Da it is,Amy and the other are here to."He replied,tears welding in his eyes.

"Hey guys."Starlight said,smileing weakly.

"What do you think you were doing,you scared us to death."Cream and Amy said together.

"Sorry,it's just."She said turning to Grass."I didn't want to lose someone else close to me."She stated.

A nurse came in and checked Starlight's fidles.

"I think you should go so she can rest."The nurse asked,while writeing down something.

Grass wanted to protest,but Starlight stopped him.

"Grassy I need rest to get better,I'll see you tommorow ok."She asked,smileing.

"Ok,I'll see you tommorow get better."He turned to leave,when he felt a slight tug at the tail.

"What is it Starlight."He asked,turning around,smileing .

"You didn't yell,hehe I'm glad your ok."She whispered,before falling asleep.

Grass smiled and left the room,but a Dark form slipped in as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait,My family and other thing have been keeping me was the dark form?Whats going to happen?Will Starlight be ok?Well find out in Chapter 10 of WereVamp review and I hope you liked <strong>


	10. Final battle,and ten years later

**Hey guys its me i'm super duper sorry for not updateing,I had stupid writers block. Please review XD**

**I don't own sega or the sonic team or Grass or Luna.I do own Starlight.**

**Natasha's name is from Grass's past.**

* * *

><p>Amy left something in Starlight's room and went to get opened the door and gasped.<br>Amy ran back to the others and was breathing deeply.

" what's the matter?"Cream asked,worryed.

"Starlight's not in her room and the window was opened,and I found this."Amy replied,handing them a note.

_-Dear losers,_

_I have your feline freind and If you want her back meet me at the old clearing or you'll never see her agian._

_Sc_ourge_ the hedgehog_

_P.S. you better hurry,she doesn't have long to live._

"That coward useing her like bait."Shadow muttered in disgust.

"We have to help her."Cream said,tears forming.

"O no your staying here where it's safe."Luna replied,frowning abit at Tails and Cream and Grass.

"Hey why do I have to stay,it's my fault she is in this mess,I'm going."He said,his Russian accent strong.

"Were going two."Tails and Cream demanded.

"Fine,let's go!"Amy shouted over them,before running past them.

(At the clearing,a light fog hangs in the air)

"Scourge where are you!"Amy yelled,turning around in circles.

"Guys I found Starlight!"Cream yelled,bending over the briused and battered feline.

"Shadow is she ok?"Amy asked her boyfriend,worryed about her friend.

"Yeah,But just barely."He replied,much to everyone's relief.

"I don't think you should be worrying about her."A voice said behind them.

"Scourge!"Everyone yelled,causeing him to step back abit.

"Damn,who do I look like Helen Keller shit."He cussed,rubbing his ears.

Silver,Shadow,and Tails transformed into their were-forms and Luna,Amy,and Grass took fighting postions.  
>Cream protected Starlight,who was slowly wakeing up.<p>

"You hurted my friend,and almost killed her,thats unforgiveable!"Amy yelled as she plowed into Scourge.

"Shadow,Silver hold him for me."Amy yelled,trying to hold him,But failed.

Luna roundhouse kicked his jaw and he wraped his legs around her,takeing her down and Tails clawed his stomack area,causeing him to roundhoused kicked them all,sending everyone got up and elbowed his chest,makeing him step back and then she moved over reveiling Shadow as he bit his shoulder.

Scourge grabbed Shadow by the back of the neck and throw him into used her speed and strength as she flipped him over .Grass grabbed his neck and pulled him off the ground.

"Any last words before I kill you."Grass asked,His words cold and mean.

"See you in hell."Scourge scoffed,returning the hate in his voice.

"I've already been there."Grass stated as he ripped off Scourges head.

They ripped his body up and buried it in holy was waiting for them and she looked very worryed.

"Is everyone alright?"She asked,running up to Tails.

"Yea,How is Starlight?"Amy asked.

"She is fine,she is resting for now."Cream replied,relief washed over everyone.

"Lets go home."Shadow said,slinging one arm over Amy' shoulder.

"Yeah,after you my king."Amy replied,looking at him.

"Ofcourse my qween."He smirked.

(10 years later)

"Silver,Luna how are you?"25 year old Amy asked her friend,her belly bulging slightly.

"We are fine,"Skyler,Emily say hello".Luna nudged a silver hedgewolf and a pure white hedgewolfette forward.

"Hello."They said.

"Aww their so cute."Amy gushed.

"Amy!"A tan rabbit shouted hugging Amy.

"Cream!"Amy returned the hug.

"Cream,Remeber us."Tails asked,holding a two-year old tan-yellowish fox.

"Sorry Tails."Cream replied blushing.

"Hello Amy,Shadow."Tails nodded to them.

"Tails its been awhile."Shadow greeted.

"Now where is Starlight and Grass at?"Amy asked,puzzled.

As on cue a purple cat pounced on her following was Grass and two six-year old twins.

"Hey Amy-san,miss me?"She asked,smileing brightly.

"Yeah I sure have Starlight,NOW GET OFF!"She yelled the last part.

"Mommy,Levi pulled on my ponytail again."one of the twins complained.

"I did not."The other yelled.

"Who are they?"Amy asked,pointing to the twins.

"O this are my children,this is Levi and that is Natasha."She replied.

Levi was a purple fox with red highlights,and Natasha was a green cat with red highlights.

"I see your carrying a baby also."Starlight asked,eyeing Amy's belly.

"Yeah,It's going to be due in a month or two."Shadow said proudly,hugging his wife.

"O Shadow stop your makeing me blush."Amy replied.

"Hey guys who's up for a game of tag?"Cream asked,as the children gathered around her.

"Ok I'll be it."Amy replied,going over to a tree.

For the rest of the afternoon they played tag.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading hope you liked it,XD please review<strong>.


End file.
